100 days, 100 drabbles
by Decembers-Coldest-Rain
Summary: Day Five: Because Riku should never have or tame Sora. " yaoi, dark-drabbles RIku/Sora
1. Day One

**A/N: **This story can be considered a daily drabble focused mainly on Riku/Sora. For now the rating is T, because though there will be a lot of references to sex I won't be doing anything too hardcore (for now).

* * *

Sora stared blankly at the back of Riku's head, tapping the eraser of his pencil against his lower lip in an unconscious attempt to distract himself from the senseless ramblings of his math teacher in the front of the room. Riku was oblivious to the extra attention, leaning awkwardly on his palm before tugging his tie off when a particularly hot tropical breeze wafted through the propped open school windows. Sora allowed the eraser to slide in-between his lips, pearly white teeth clamping down into the wood of the pencil and leaving marks while his tongue drew circles around the tip. Unfocused cerulean eyes watched as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of Riku's neck and disappeared into the linen of his school-uniform.

The brunet pulled at his collar, hotter than ever.

In front of him, Riku had returned to leaning on his palm. The older boy was trying to listen to the teacher, but the feeling of being observed had slithered into his skin. He turned around, green eyes searching for Sora's face. Instead, Riku immediately focused on the pencil crushed between his friend's teeth.

Something in him twisted, and he couldn't look away when Sora slipped the pencil from his mouth. A small string of saliva laced from his tongue to the wood, before breaking when the brunet set the pencil on his desk and locked eyes with his friend. Both boys kept their eye-contact constant, until finally the teacher up front cleared his throat and called Riku's name. The spell of heat and boredom was broken, and it wasn't until a few minutes later that Riku turned back around.

Sora smiled his soft, crooked smile.

----

Kissing Kairi, Sora decided, was like practicing kissing your palm. It was kind of exciting at first, especially when you thought you were getting it right, but it quickly got boring and never incited butterflies in your stomach. It was simply pressing your lips to your skin, or, in Kairi's case, pressing lips to lips. Either way the experience was not rewarding.

Kissing Riku, Sora decided, was kind of like setting a thunderstorm loose in his body, raising his blood pressure, and erasing all thoughts from his mind except more, more, more...

----

"Kairi asked me out today," Sora mumbled, breathlessly, against Riku's lips. The elder teen flipped him over, back flopping into the sand on the deserted beach loudly, and did not reply. A calloused hand slipped up the brunet's shirt, gripping at his ribs deftly while it's owner sank his teeth into Sora's lower lip. The boy yelped, groaning when his friend's attentions slipped to his neck.

Hot butterfly kisses ran over his skin, and Sora couldn't help but wiggle his lower body against Riku's in anticipation. "What..." Riku paused to trace Sora's clavicle with his tongue, "did you say?"

Sora's hands slithered out into the sand, gripping it tightly and enjoying the feel of its pieces slipping through his fingers. When he was with Riku it was like everything was slipping away...

"I told her I would," he said, allowing his friend to rid him of his shirt.

Riku pulled the brunet into his lap, never missing a beat. "That's good. It was only a matter of time until you two got together." He bit Sora's right pectoral and undid the button of the boy's jeans.

"Oh, god.." was all Sora managed, head lulling back.

----

There was no real instigator to their relationship. At least nothing really dramatic. One day while swimming together Sora, surprisingly enough, pressed his lips into Riku's while they were underwater. In that moment the floodgates opened and washed over the two with a tidal wave of emotion that had been held back over their ten-year friendship. They had both frozen for a moment, and then the magic caught and it was a clash of teeth and tongue and desperation.

Neither ever looked back.

* * *

**A/N:** I like writing Sora as a lot more depraved than he actually is. No fifteen-year-old boy could be as innocent as the game makes him out to be.


	2. Day Two

**A/N:** "As my memory rests, it never forgets what I lost..."

Haha. Someone asked in a review if the segments were meant to be connected, and my answer is... you can take them however you want! Some of them I write as connected, but that won't always work because I'm sure eventually I'll write jealousy drabbles and all that. Soo.. they are SOMETIMES connected. If that makes any sense!

* * *

Sora stood at the edge of the world and whispered sweet nothings, watching the ocean churn away carefree sunrays into it's dark depths as night approached. He filled his lungs with the sunset, letting it swell within him as his eyelids fluttered and closed.

"Sometimes I think if I didn't have this I would die," he murmurs later, wrapped up comfortably in Riku's sheets. The elder boy simply rubs Sora's lower lip with the pad of his thumb , and kisses him before the brunet becomes too philosophical. It isn't until the boy is completely naked and spent that he even remembers how to speak, and when he does he simply stares out into the night sky and asks, "Why don't we watch the stars together anymore?"

Riku is asleep though, one arm draped protectively around Sora's boyish hips.

----

Riku has never really been bothered by the fact that Sora is dating Kairi. No matter how the boy flaunted it, he could never seem to rile his friend. Not when he kicked the PDA up to the max, not when he spent the night at her house (watching scary movies, but don't tell Riku that), and not even that time they ditched him at the movie theater. Each time all Sora got from Riku was a sly wink and a hushed, "So you _finally_ got some?"

That's why the day Tidus awkwardly shoved Sora into a wall and kissed him in the library came to the brunet from such a shock. Not because he was being kisses, or even because he was sort-of maybe kissing back, but because after a measly three seconds the boy's long-time friend was ripped back and literally thrown across the room by an enraged Riku.

He'd been lurking, unbeknownst to the other two.

"What the _fuck_?!" was all the dazed Sora could hear, recognizing the rage in his friend's voice as he slumped against the fantasy section and watched Tidus receive multiple bashes to the face.

Riku was expelled for half a month, Tidus stayed overnight in the hospital, and Sora fell asleep that night with a smile on his face.

----

Lately Sora finds he can't keep his pants on for more than five minutes when he's alone with Riku. They say conversation is the first thing to go.

----

"I'm meeting Kairi after class, just so you know."

Sora purses his lips, tapping the eraser of his pencil on the hard wood of his desk. Across from him, Riku says nothing. The older male only buries his chin into his palm and stares out of the window, watching storm-clouds brewing on the horizon. "Storms coming..." he murmurs, more to himself than to the expectant boy in front of him.

A tickle in his nose tells Sora it's time to leave. The brunet stands quickly, throws his bag over his shoulder, and works harder than he'd like to admit to keep his brows from knitting together. "You really just don't care at all, do you?" he hisses, finding the venom makes his confidence rise along with his blood pressure. Without really thinking about it the boy leans forward, lips brushing against the shell of Riku's ear. "One day I'm going to fuck her, and you're not going to matter anymore."

Riku can only watch Sora's back as he walks away.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm done with past-tense. I honestly enjoy present more and these… whatever they are, are written for my enjoyment more than for practice.


	3. Day Three

**A/N: **"You take the breath right out of me, left a hole where my heart should be…"

Haha, finally decided to update this!

* * *

Everyone thinks, when looking at them, that Sora must be the dreamer.

They couldn't be more wrong. Sora is grounded, his sights set on a life he may never be able to reach but could at least see. Riku, on the other hand, lives with his head in the clouds. He imagines a life where Sora will love him above everything else; where they could run away and be together forever.

This dream died the moment Sora locked him away in the darkness without a second glance.

----

Sora feels the need to destroy things. He rips apart his room and rips apart butterflies and rips apart Riku's heart.

----

"_Tell me I am beautiful_."

Sweet nothings don't sound so sweet anymore. Riku feels bloated with sickness; like Sora's twisted love-games have him spinning deep down into someone he never thought he would become. He grabs the brunette by the shoulders, dragging his face close and pressing desperate kisses to his lips.

"You're beautiful," the older boy breaths, wanting desperately to believe they are young and free and things don't have to feel twisted anymore.

Having no idea that Riku has lost himself to turmoil; Sora drapes his arms over the silverette's shoulders and hums softly, "_I think our dreams have turned to spiderwebs. They're lost to time. We're lost, Riku, we're lost._"

Riku awakens in a cold sweat. He crawls away from Sora and holds himself alone in the dark.

----

Kairi, long ago, came to the conclusion that playing oblivious was definitely the route to go. So she ignored all those times when Sora disappeared off with Riku, or that day she wandered into their secret cave and found the eldest boy violently scrubbing away Sora's chalk paopu from the wall; she didn't look too deeply into those harsh seconds after the two had finished a wrestling match… when Riku hovered over a pinned Sora looking so damn _conflicted _that playing ignorant was actually hard to do.

So of course, when the younger of the two boys decided to get more vocal about his "feelings" towards Kairi, the redhead was completely blindsided. Sitting there, Sora smelling like musk and seasalt, she wondered if she truly had been so convinced Riku and Sora were together that she missed some sort of sign.

That sign came the next day when the brunette fumbled with her bra-strap and mumbled a name that didn't really sound like her own.

She cried, and he cried, and Riku walked in on a half-naked sob-fest.

* * *

**Post note: **Why are these drabbles so depressing? XD


	4. Day Four

**A/N: **My drabbles are so dumb. I basically write about whatever I'm thinking about, lolsadface. Why am I always thinking about Sora being a bad boy? Wtf is wrong with meee? Anyways, only one drabble today and it isn't completely, or even mostly, Soiku. Oh wellz.

* * *

If Axel closes his eyes, he can _just barely_ imagine that Sora's hair is blonde and his skin is light and he doesn't have a heart. He can almost _taste_ seasalt on the boy's skin, and the temptation to lick him is almost unbearable.

But it doesn't matter if it's bearable or not; Axel isn't the kind of guy with enough self-control to bother bearing things.

So he leans over and lightly runs his tongue up the brunette's cheek, stopping just near his eye and hesitating for a moment before pulling away. Sora is so shocked he drops his ice-cream (_vanilla_, the redhead notes ruefully) onto the ground and stares with his huge cerulean eyes, that are just a bit too light, at Axel with his too-round lips making a little "o". This dumbfounded look doesn't fit Roxas, and so Axel decides in this moment _Sora_ is the cute one he is looking at.

He licks him again.

It doesn't take much after that. The two fumble back to Axel's place, even though Sora constantly murmurs that it isn't right and _ohgoddonttellRiku._ The brunette isn't experienced like Roxas was; isn't quite as good. Axel doesn't think he gets quite as deep, or feels close enough.

Even if Roxas is in there, it isn't the same.

That doesn't stop him from looking up where the kid goes to school, and deciding to drop by for a visit. He waits alone in the parking lot, and once the mess of students march out to the sound of drowning bells he looks slyly for a head of too-spiked hair and large eyes. Sora sticks out like a sore thumb; probably because the boy screamed loudly upon catching sight of Axel's own violently spiky mane and Harley motorbike.

The redhead raises his brow, interested in how his little not-Roxas is holding some guy's hand and looking completely distraught.

"You're fucking him," Axel states later; lost in some back alley and the smell of Sora's skin (which is too pungent and overwhelming to be the same). He doesn't know why they're here, or even how they got there. Met up for drinks, and suddenly Axel lost it and dragged him away and Sora let him do it because part of him felt like being _sickandwrong._

The brunette is so far gone by now though. He can't reply and so he doesn't; he can't like this. Axel runs a hot tongue over the boy's collar bone and hisses, finding himself more pleased than he'd like to admit by the little sounds Sora makes that Roxas would never-ever-ever make.

Later, in a sea of Axel's blankets, Sora decides to engage himself in rolling his fingers through the redhead's sweat-damp hair. Roxas never did that. "I don't know why we're doing this," he says, looking lost like a child. He is still naked, but somehow that doesn't mar the innocence in his eyes. "I love Riku. I don't even remember your name… I feel like I've met you before. Like I love you, but I don't."

Axel's insides twist, and he wonders how much of this is Roxas talking. Can Roxas influence Sora? He smothers any hope by pulling out a cigarette and lighting it; Sora coughs at the smoke that Roxas used to inhale daily.

Dragging the boy into a rough kiss that tastes like nicotine and tar, the redhead murmurs against his lips: "The name's Axel; got it memorized?"

"Axel…" the brunette smiles, and Axel doesn't bother comparing it to Roxas because it was brilliant and wonderful and didn't need comparison.

…And there was nothing to compare to anyways, because Roxas never smiled.

* * *

**Post-note:** Eryeah. This has always been a fantasy of mine… Axel hooking up with Sora to be close to Roxas. You'd be surprised by how little of that there is on . lulzies


	5. Day Five

**A/N:** "This is my life, it's not what it was before… All these feelings I've shared. And these are my dreams, that I've never lived before. Somebody shake me 'cause I, I must be sleeping.."

-So Far Away, Staind.

I know, I know. I'm slow.

Meh. xD

* * *

Sora spins Riku around the entire world. He dissipates into the very air, and Riku breathes him in and chokes, because things like Sora could never really be taken in and tamed. He is too rich, too potent. His very blood would turn Riku into the translucent sky, and he could only be so lucky to experience that.

Because Riku should never have or tame Sora.

He couldn't even touch him.

---

Against all odds, Riku tames the sky. He beats it and breaks it and sets of in his golden chariot through its vast abyss with nothing but a cruel grin on his face and malice in his heart. And the sky yields to him, in the way untouchable things always seem to do. The young boy with gravity defying spikes and a crown pendant ceases to exist as anything other but a toy for Riku to shatter; defile.

They like it that way. It would be vastly crueler to separate them, or make them face reality.

---

Sora is seven years old, and his eyes are luminescent like the noon sky and the stars. He stares up at heavens in innocence and wonder, and this is when Riku first realizes that the moment they are in is saturated with love and companionship and everything that is right in the world.

He wants to destroy it, but could never bring himself to.

They age, they grow. They fumble together awkwardly as teenagers, desperate and hungry for any form of touch. Riku likes that Sora tastes of salt and sweat and sin, and Sora likes to feel safe. He likes that Riku will hold him close and whisper sweet everythings about how they'll run away together and find out if happily ever after could really exist. Sora thinks if it does, they would only ever find it together.

He is wrong. Happily ever after doesn't exist. It is a dream made by a twisted soul who could stare up into the night sky and feel anything besides reverence.

The boy is left to pick up his pieces alone.

---

Riku finds their names fitting. He laughs bitterly at them one day, lying next to Sora on the beach at night after having snuck out.

"Why are you laughing?" The brunet would ask eventually, turning those eerily blue eyes his way.

It takes Riku longer than he expects to work over the knot in his throat and reply. "Because no matter where you go in this world, the earth will never touch the sky."


End file.
